Remind Me
by Lupe.Farron
Summary: After an argument, Bo finds herself sleeping on the couch away from Lauren. How exactly will they make up after this? Doccubus. M for a reason. One-Shot.


**A/N: **Blame my good friend Anne-Sophie for this one, she started this in my head and I couldn't concentrate until it was done. Hope it doesn't suck too much. If you like it, please leave me a comment or something, I'm still not sure if I'm any good at writing this sort of thing!

**Warning:** It's **M for a reason**. Spoilers for S2. And of course, it's Doccubus...

**This is also completely unbeta'd. Any mistakes are all mine.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Lost Girl...trust me...Kenzi and Hale would be a couple by now.

* * *

_Come back to bed babe x_

Bo's heart soared at the text message. It was childish and stupid, but knowing that she was no longer banished to the sofa and from her girlfriend substantially cheered her up.

* * *

The Succubus had been tired the day before, having gotten into a surprise fight with one heck of a nasty under-fae. The creature had been feeding off unsuspecting humans as they cut through an alley in the dark when it first came onto Bo's radar, but it was after it attacked three members of the Light Fae that the Ash personally requested that the monster be 'dealt with'.

Bo had agreed of course, still feeling indebted to the new Ash. After Lachlan had been replaced, Lauren's lifetime of service had been passed onto his successor. Bo had been willing to fight tooth and nail against the Ash had they tried to prevent the succubus and her doctor from pursuing their relationship, but was pleasantly surprised when Lauren was permitted to leave the compound whenever she wanted, provided she still served the Light to the best of her ability.

When Bo had faced the under-fae, she had only taken Kenzi along for back-up, thinking it would be a simple job. If only she were that lucky.

After being thrown into the wall, beaten to the ground and then impaled by three nasty claws, Bo had finally driven her knife into the creature's skull, killing it. It had taken Kenzi five minutes, accompanied by many curses and complaints of the smell, to roll the corpse off the succubus. It was only then that the younger woman realised just how injured Bo was. After a quick argument in which Bo refused to take any chi from Kenzi, the duo found themselves quickly en-route to the crack shack. Whilst in the car, Bo was vaguely aware of Kenzi screeching down the phone at someone, but it was only when her best friend half-dragged, half-carried her to their home that she realised whom was on the end of the line.

Dyson was already waiting for them when they got back. He quickly glanced over Bo's injuries before scooping her up and taking her to bed. She had taken his chi to heal and they both climaxed together, the sheer exhilaration caused by the succubus' powers sending them both tumbling over the edge with screams of ecstasy.

Bo had quickly dressed and left Dyson to dress himself before heading towards the kitchen. She thanked Kenzi and was pouring herself a mug of coffee when Lauren walked in, having decided to finish work early for a change.

_"Hey."_

_"Lauren! How was your day?"_

_"Uneventful...though I think one of the Light Fae need to-"_ the blonde trailed off and stared past Bo's head.

The succubus whirled around to see a sheepish, and very much shirtless, Dyson at the bottom of the stairs. At least he had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

_"Lauren,"_ the shifter nodded before hurrying to collect his shirt off the work top. Kenzi had looked between the doctor and the succubus and was suffocating under the tense silence.

_"So...Dyson...Hale said you needed help with another case, so c'mon wolfy, let's go, let's go, let's go!"_ The younger woman all but dragged Dyson out of the house, leaving a shame-faced Bo and a stone-faced Lauren behind.

_"How badly were you hurt?"_ Lauren had asked quietly.

_"Pretty bad,"_ Bo replied, unwilling to disclose how severe her injures were, but Lauren was a smart woman, she would she figured it out by now.

_"Why didn't you call me?"_

_"Kenzi took care of the phone call...I wasn't really in the appropriate state..."_

Lauren winced. _"You should have called me. We discussed this Bo, you can feed from me if you-"_

_"No,"_ the succubus said firmly. _"I don't want to hurt you."_

_"I trust you Bo,"_ the doctor replied, the hurt in her tone evident.

_"I know, it's just easier to-"_

_"Easier?"_

Bo winced. _"Wrong choice of words."_

_"Bo, Dyson pledged his wolf to you, he can give you things I can't because you won't let me. He has his love for you back! Every time you use him it's like you'd rather go back to him instead of staying with me..."_

_"Is that what this is about?"_ the succubus had replied angrily. _"I love you Lauren, I would give up _everything_ for you. You think that I want to use Dyson? You think that sleeping with him to heal and knowing he has his love back will make me give up what we have like_ you did when you went back to Nadia?"

Both Bo and Lauren froze the instant the words had left the brunette's mouth.

_"Lauren I...I didn't mean that-"_

_"It's fine."_

* * *

And that's how Bo had found herself spending the night on the couch. Originally, Lauren was the one whom had decided to spend the night apart, but the succubus reasoned that if Lauren had to work, it would be better for her to do it upstairs.

After tossing and turning for the majority of the night, even going as far as falling onto the floor on multiple occasions, Bo had decided to apologise again in the morning. She finally fell asleep around three-am, and when she awoke at around eight, Kenzi was home to inform her that Lauren had gone to the lab early.

Disappointed, and still slightly annoyed, Bo spent the majority of the day moping and occasionally catching up on sleep. It was mid-afternoon when Kenzi announced that she was going to the Dal and crashing at Hale's, leaving Bo with strict instructions to sort out whatever _'succu-drama'_ was going on.

It was late when Lauren came home, but Bo wasn't surprised. She also wasn't surprised when the doctor said she was going straight upstairs, she'd already eaten a small meal at the lab whilst working.

So the succubus had silently allowed Lauren to disappear upstairs whilst she sat, alone and lost in her thoughts. Until her phone beeped once, indicating a message.

_Come back to bed babe x_

Bo quietly crept up to her shared bedroom and entered to see Lauren working intently on her laptop. Without a word, the succubus slipped onto the bed and encircled the blonde's waist with her arms, placing her chin on one shoulder.

They remained like that for some time, as Lauren finalised the report she was working on and turned off the laptop, placing it on the floor beside the bed. The doctor relaxed into Bo's hold with a sigh, placing her hands on top of the brunette's.

"I'm sorry," Bo whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the spot just under Lauren's ear.

Lauren shifted so she could tuck her head under Bo's chin. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be jealous, I'm just sc-"

"Scared," Bo finished for her. "I know." The succubus pulled back so that Lauren was looking at her. "But you don't have to be. I love you Lauren, far too much to risk you getting hurt, or even killed, for the sake of me healing. "

Lauren gazed at her for a moment with watery eyes. "I love you too," she replied, leaning forwards and pressing a firm kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "And I really am sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Bo said, surging forwards and capturing the doctor's mouth in a hungry, passionate kiss. Lauren's hands twisted in Bo's hair as the brunette's hands moved from cupping the blonde's face to her hips, tugging until Lauren was straddling her lap.

They remained like that for a few moments, kissing each other hard. Reluctantly, Bo pulled away, panting heavily. Lauren gazed into her eyes and saw the blue flashing through them like a warning.

"You're hungry," Lauren stated quietly, beginning to tug away.

"Only for you," Bo replied breathlessly, claiming Lauren's lips possessively and flipping them around so the blonde was laid on the bed with the brunette's body covering her own. Bo nipped roughly at Lauren's lower lip, and a small gasp escaped the doctor at the metallic taste, but it didn't discourage her. If anything, it sent a jolt of arousal coursing through her body.

Lauren's moans of approval were encouraging and Bo moved from the blonde's lips to the pulse point on her neck, sucking, nipping and teasing it, making the usually composed doctor squirm under her touch.

"_Bo._"

Being fuelled by desire for the woman beneath her, Bo shifted her hands to the buttons on Lauren's shirt and began hurrying to undo them. With a frustrated growl, the succubus tore the material, causing the offending buttons to pop off in different directions. She threw the tattered shirt to the side, not caring where it landed.

Not wishing to be outdone, Lauren took advantage of Bo's momentary distraction and placed a hand on the brunette's neck, nipping her collarbone and using her free hand to grasp her girlfriend's breast through her shirt. Bo felt the doctor smirk against her skin as she allowed a small, appreciative moan to escape her throat.

The two began to grow impatient and it wasn't long before Lauren was tugging Bo's tank top over her head, something the brunette repeated with the doctor's own vest top and bra. Somehow, in the midst of the flurry of kisses and fumbling hands, both women found themselves kicking their pants off the side of the bed and sliding their naked bodies together.

Bo jerked her thigh into the juncture between Lauren's legs and they both moaned together at the motion. The succubus groaned as she felt Lauren's hands trail down her back and grasp her hips firmly before flipping them over. In any other relationship, Bo always liked to be in control, heck the succubus usually commanded complete control, but when it came to Lauren, even the roaring creature within purred happily at the thought of being dominated.

"I love you," Bo breathed, taking advantage of the slight break in their kiss. Lauren held her weight above the brunette, letting Bo brush her blonde tresses behind her ear before looking at her critically.

"I love you too," the doctor replied. "I always will."

The hand Bo had used to move Lauren's hair crashed their lips together once more and their movements became frenzied and desperate, their desire for each other clouding any form of reason they had.

Lauren pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses across Bo's collarbone, leaving marks in her wake. When Bo's hip jerked upwards, the doctor moved down her body, pressing kisses down the centre of her chest until her lips captured one hardened nipple, causing the succubus to cry out in pleasure. Bo's hand fisted in Lauren's hair as the blonde's other hand teased her other nipple.

"Baby, please," Bo panted. She felt Lauren smirk against the skin of her breast.

"Whatever you want," the doctor breathed.

Lauren continued to trail kisses, laughing slightly when Bo squirmed at a particularly sensitive spot on her stomach. The blonde pressed her lips to Bo's hip, just above the waistline of her panties and nipped the area slightly.

"_Lauren_." The blonde looked up to see Bo gazing at her pleadingly, her eyes an electric blue. If it wasn't because of her actions, Lauren would be heartbroken at the expression. How could she say no?

The doctor hooked her teeth around the edge of Bo's panties and dragged them down, causing the succubus to buck slightly at the cool temperature that hit her centre. Lauren teasingly pulled the succubus' panties off and then discarded them off the side of the bed.

She crawled back up to cover Bo's body with her own, pressed a fleeting kiss to the succubus' lips, then jerked her knee into the brunette's centre, eliciting a cry from the other woman.

Lauren buried her head into Bo's neck, nipping at the skin there.

"What do you want baby?" she asked, smirking at Bo's whimpers that were becoming louder with every thrust of her knee.

"You," Bo cried. "Now. _Please_."

"You've got me babe," Lauren murmured. She trailed her hand lower, making sure to lightly graze Bo's sensitive nipple before cupping her girlfriend's hot centre. Lauren groaned at the feeling of Bo's hot arousal, evidence of the effect she had on the succubus. The doctor fleetingly stroked Bo's hardened nub, causing the brunette to buck into her hand.

In an attempt to persuade Lauren to move things faster, Bo brought her hands up to the blonde's chest and palmed her breasts, using her thumb to tease her already erect nipples.

A low moan of approval escaped Lauren's throat and the doctor's hand slipped, brushing dangerously close to where Bo wanted her most.

"Lauren..." Bo whimpered.

"You're so beautiful," the doctor replied before slipping in just one finger into her girlfriend, causing a scream of approval to rip itself from the succubus' throat. Lauren thrust in and out a few times, causing Bo to writhe for the friction she craved before adding another finger, making the brunette groan loudly.

Lauren shifted slightly, quickening her pace and using her thigh to supply extra pressure with each thrust, making sure the base of her palm hit Bo's hardened nub each time. The doctor continued, placing hot, wet kisses across Bo's collarbone, her chest, working her way down her girlfriend's toned abs until she was merely an inch away from where her hand was working furiously to bring Bo to the peak of pleasure.

Bo caught Lauren's gaze and she would have swore that the doctor's usually calm eyes were ablaze with pulsating desire as the blonde pressed the first kiss to the succubus' most intimate area.

"_Lauren!_" Bo cried out, her hips bucking up towards the blonde.

Despite her heightened strength, the brunette found her hips pinned by Lauren's free arm, stopping her from wildly thrashing as the blonde's tongue teased and caressed her hardened nub, matching the doctor's thrusts perfectly.

"I'm so close baby," Bo panted.

Lauren could feel her girlfriend's inner muscles clenching around her fingers and it was when the blonde lightly grazed Bo's nub with her teeth, that the succubus finally came undone with a scream.

As Lauren slowed her pace and returned to covering Bo's body with her own, it was then that she noticed the first tears that were leaking from the succubus' eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lauren said worriedly, searching the succubus' body for any marks or physical indicators of pain.

"I love you," Bo told her. "And being apart from you, knowing that you'd think I'd throw everything away...it just..."

Lauren sighed. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, punctuating her words with a soft kiss to Bo's shoulder.

Getting control of herself, Bo gently rolled them over until she was hovering over the blonde, Lauren's arms hooked around her neck. "I _do _love you," she repeated. "And I will fight to remind you of that every day if I have to."

Lauren smiled. "I know."

Bo returned the smile and pressed a happy kiss onto Lauren's lips before slipping her hand between them. She smirked when she felt the effect of her actions and of seeing her come undone on Lauren.

Without hesitation, Bo slipped two fingers into her girlfriend, using her thumb to circle Lauren's hardened nub in a matching rhythm. Combined with her already heightened arousal, both women knew it wouldn't be long before Lauren reached her peak, and Bo intended to fully take the blonde to the edge and throw her over it.

Bo bit her lip as she continued to work her girlfriend and she made a decision that she had been mulling over since they first started arguing. "Do you trust me?" she asked the doctor, slowing her motions ever so slightly so Lauren would understand how vital this question was.

"I've always trusted you," Lauren panted back.

Bo's heart soared at the blonde's words and she pumped her fingers in and out with a renewed vigour. Lauren moaned with each thrust, her hips bucking up to meet Bo's hand each time.

When Bo felt Lauren's inner walls begin to clench, she could barely contain the creature inside and she knew that her eyes would be an electric blue again by now. "Kiss me," she demanded. Lauren looked at her quizzically, seeing the danger in the succubus' eyes, but she complied, enthralled by the danger and by everything that was Bo.

Bo gently took slivers of chi from within the blonde doctor, feeling the woman beneath spasm each time, she took a particularly long drag, knowing it would get Lauren's heart racing before releasing it all back, pushing red hot chi right through the doctor's body. The overwhelming pleasure was enough to make Lauren seize up for a moment before screaming her release loudly, but Bo didn't stop there. She used her free hand to cup Lauren's face, sending more bolts of arousal into the blonde, making each pulse match her thrusts into her girlfriend and it wasn't long before Lauren found herself tumbling into the abyss of pleasure a second time.

Bo collapsed beside Lauren, both of them completely spent.

"Wow..." Lauren whispered, still not recovered from her physical and emotional high.

Bo wrapped her arms around the doctor and pulled her in close, allowing Lauren to bury her head into her neck. "You were pretty 'wow' yourself Doctor Lewis," the succubus replied, a small smirk gracing her face.

"Remind me to never be mad at you again," Lauren said sleepily. "I mean, that was amazing, but being apart sucked."

"I'll remember to remind you," Bo chuckled.

"Good," Lauren replied, a not-so-well-concealed yawn making itself known. "Thank-you for trusting me..."

"It should be me saying that..."

"Well, I said it for both of us," Lauren said, her voice drifting at the end and by her steady breathing, Bo knew she'd dozed off.

The succubus herself was exhausted; controlling her powers to that extent had been tiring, but completely worth it.

_The upside to every argument _she mused. _There has definitely got to be something said about make-up sex. God, I sound like Kenzi._

* * *

***peeps from behind cushion***

**How bad was it?**

**Please, leave me a review or a comment or something, even if you hated it. Just so I know.**

**If you did like it, and I've done it right, then there may be a few ideas for a sequel or two, if there's enough interest. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
